Falls Apart
by Flightless Bird
Summary: That night I became we, even when suppressed they plot, now he can no longer run, he must deal with them and Aizen and his arrancar army. Rated for gore, blood, insanity, crude language, adult themes, mental torture, OCs and most likely Yoai rape.
1. Chapter 1: It's All Your Fault

**Summary: That night I became we, even when suppressed they plot, now he ****can no longer run, he must deal with them and Aizen and hi****s arrancar army.**

**Warning: Rating M for future contents in gore, blood, insanity, crude language, ****adult themes, ****mental torture****, OCs**** and most likely Yoai rape.

* * *

**

_Everything around me falls apart, when I walk away from you. __Everything I, have ever been made of, hates who I am_

_Falls Apart Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

_

**Falls Apart**

**Chapter 1:**

**It's ****all your**** fault

* * *

**

She

Was

Dead

Was

She

There was no life in her body as he frantically pushed and pulled the broken body. Her orange hair so similar to his own was wrapped around her head like a halo, with only the tip blood stained. Her face was peaceful, but it held a barely concealed pain. Her blouse was covered in blood; dirt smudged the light make up and on the corner of her lips was a small trickle of blood.

"Mom?"

'_She's gone._'

"Mama?"

'She's not coming back'

"Mother?"

'_**She's dead**_'

"Mother?"

'**It's ****all ****your fault**'

"Mother!?"

'**Ya**** killed her**'

"MOTHER!!!"

* * *

"Kurosaki-san!" A nurse called to Isshin Kurosaki who sat in the hospital with his head resting on his knees. Jumping up he ran to the nurse who had called him. 

"Yes!" He was nervous, the nurse sighed hating this part of her job,

"Kurosaki-san its best if you sat down," She said but at the desperate look from Isshin she sighed,

"I am very sorry, Sir, your wife, has died. From what we can see she was dead at the scene." Tears began dripping down his face and his legs were about to give out,

"Ichigo, what about Ichigo! What about my son!" The nurse pushed the shaky man into a seat.

"Sir, your son, due to sudden stress on his body and mind, has developed Schizophrenia and or Dissociative Identity Disorder or D.I.D. We did several tests such as SCID-D and Dissociative Experiences Scale (DES) and have confirmed the possibilities of your son having one or more other personalities."

Isshin felt his throat clog up, suddenly glad for the chair. Closing his eyes, he heard the nurse whisper a sorry and left.

"We heard about your wife, and son." Opening his eyes the former captain of the Soul Society saw three figures. Ryūken Ishida, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihōin stood there watching him. Ryūken sighed,

"There are treatments, for the boy, and Masaki is at peace now." Isshin nodded,

"He must be in pain right now." He closed his eyes, "If only I wasn't so weak, if I hadn't lost my powers both Masaki and Ichigo would be here." Yoruichi snorted,

"You make it sound like he's dead." Isshin clutched his head and softly cried, not replying to the neko.

* * *

The nine year old Ichigo lay to the white bed, his arms strapped down to his sides. The nurses said it was for his own good, the voices in his head said otherwise, 

'**They fear us! ****Lords and Lady of the court g****aze u****pon our**** mighty King, laying here in all his insanity!**' The last foreign voice he had heard before passing out cackled, mocking him.

"Who are you?" He asked out loud, before the malicious voice could answer, another voice answered, this one was elderly and kind,

'_We are part of your soul, __Aokinomi__, be kinder! We don't need you destroying the Lord's mind!' _The voice scolded Aokinomi. Ichigo blinked, 'Aokinomi' was this some sort of joke?

'**We don't need you destroying the Lord's mind! Poor old man ****Zangetsu****, he's fraid!**' Aokinomi mocked, Ichigo sat there he was wanted to cry. Something else in his mind stirred in his head and two more voices joined the two,

'Shirosaki Aokinomi shut up leave the Ruler alone!!' A female voice cried, soon followed by a dark male voice,

'_**You too Zangetsu, we all need to be quiet, we are frightening **__**the **__**E**__**mperor**__**'**_ He hissed coolly. Ichigo whimpered and began to cry it hurt when they were arguing.

'**Aw, looky ****here Hissori Keiji and Aka Akumu****, you made the ****King cry!'** Shirosaki mocked while it howled with laughter.

A nurse walked in leaving the lights off, whispering softly to the crying boy,

"Time for your medicine, this will take away that headache of yours, and these ones will get rid of the voices." She smiled kindly at him pointed to the different kinds of medication that was in the tray.

'**Shit! Wait King! Don't take it!!**' Shirosaki screamed and banged against the confines of the nine year olds mind. Ichigo hastily took the medicine from the nurse with a small noise of thanks, before downing them he thought,

'Shit's a bad word.'

* * *

It hadn't taken too long before Ichigo was allowed to leave the hospital. At first Isshin had to make sure in the mornings that Ichigo took the handful of pills that he was prescribed. It wasn't until one Saturday he had slept in until noon, and had woken up to a sociopath's rants, and only to have it be returned by a creeping sound guy and a very rude girl. After that he always woke up at six and took his medicine at 6:15. 

As he grew older, he slowly was able to block out the noises on his own, but he still took the medicine. He never wanted to hear the voices again. And he wouldn't, at least not for a long time.

* * *

'**I hate this! This damn medicine! I hate it, keeping me away from torturing the King!**' A voice howled, a fourteen year old boy said on a white chair. Shirosaki Aokinomi's skin and hair were pure white, his nails were black, and he had a blue tongue. Wearing a white shihakushō the strange boy with black and yellow eyes glared at the occupancies of the room. 

And a strange room it was. It had chairs and tables like the Royal Courts had used. But unlike the courts the room had large checker board tiles, of black and purple. The room extended to oblivion on all sides, as well as obvious circular properties.

'Oh stop your complaining Shirosaki! Nobody wants to hear it!' A woman in her early twenties scolded the hollow. Hissori Keiji also had white hair, but unlike the hollow she had red eyes. A red formal kimono with white swirls adorned her tan body.

'_It's almost time. We will soon have enough power to override the medication to matter how much he takes. It will be up to our Lord to suppress us or not.' _A man called from across the court, he was 30 to 40 years old, with wild brown hair, on top of his tan skin. The coat he always wore was black with the ends ripped and constantly flowing, giving Zangetsu the ability to pull off a vampire looks quite well.

'_**If that is so, then I call this court into session, even without the emperor here, we will start now. We must be ready so we can break through the fog of that horrid medication**_.' A man with long black hair commented, his left eye was covered with the straight strands. But an intense solitary green eye was more than enough to get his point across. He wore a black trench cloak, but on it had blue swirls not unlike Keiji's. Aka Akumu looked at the others that were confined to this insane world with him.

'_**Once we break free we can rebuild this world more to our liking. But for now we can wait, it isn't **__**too**__** much longer. **__**Also we must be careful though, if we are not, another persona will appear in our court.**_' Aokinomi blinked,

'**Be careful like sleeping around? Cause it makes it sound like we're be the parents or somethin.**' Everyone else gave the hollow a blank look. Keiji growled,

'SHIROSAKI!!!' Needless to say sometimes having a space were the running space never ends was helpful.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully the presence of Keiji and Akumu don't make you not like the story. Yes they are a big part of the story, demo, but, I will try my hardest not to make them Mary and Gary Sues. I don't know whether I will continue this story, so yeah... So you know, **

**Hissori Keiji: Means Silent Apocalypse **

**Aka Akumu: Means Bloody Nightmare**

**Shirosaki Aokinomi: (I fell for a mighty cliché)Shirosaki the pay off of Kurosaki and Ao means blue and Kinomi means berry, so that's why Ichigo thought it was a joke cause Strawberry and Blueberry.**

**Ja-ne,**

**Flightless Bird**


	2. Chapter 2: We were never really gone

**Summary: That night I became we, even when suppressed they plot, now he can no longer run, he must deal with them and Aizen and his arrancar army. **

**Warning: Rating M for future contents in gore, blood, insanity, crude language, adult themes, mental torture, OCs and most likely Yoai rape. I think that's it…**

He

Was

In

Trouble

Was

He

After coming back from Hueco Mundo Ichigo knew he was fucked. During the fights he had no time to take medication, that is, if had brought it. He could already feel the personas moving,

'Damn it all' he though miserably. He could remember seeing the hollow and his sword for the first time and hearing them. He had about pissed his pants.

"Kurosaki-kun?" The orange haired insane boy looked into the grey/brown eyes of Orihime.

"Hn?" was his award winning response.

"W-well, I-I mean we, as in the rest of us, have noticed that you have seemed, well, in pain lately. You're always getting headaches and migraines. Is it your hollow?" The girl asked taking hold of his hand.

Her hand on top of his was warming, comforting; he could feel her blood pump through her veins. Her looked at her, blood, chi, she was covered in it, she was dying, even as she sat there next to him, he looked at her eyes, they were dull, lifeless, _dead_.

'**It's all your fault**'

Blinking, Orihime was no longer dead but looking at him, alive, breathing, sitting next to him in the Urahara Shop. He quickly pulled away his hand from hers; in a fluid movement he ran the same hand through his hair.

"I really don't know, at least not yet. I have to go," he stood up; Orihime bowed her head so that Ichigo couldn't see her eyes,

"Don't worry; I'll keep you posted on what I'm going to do."

He reassured her, he turned around and found himself in an office, not like the cubical ones, but more like a study. It was black and red, and looking out on a raining city. A desk stood in front of the window, a man sat there. Ichigo noticed something in his hand, Orihime's head swung back and forth from his fingers.

Ichigo moved and the illusion shattered and he found himself standing the rain outside of Urahara's Shop. His clothes were wet as if he had been standing there for some time. Finally he moved forwards heading towards the comfort of his room, at his house.

He didn't notice the pity filled eyes of Urahara and Yoruichi, for they knew what was going on, even if no one else did.

Ichigo lay on his bed, enjoy the pitter patter of the rain. It was so nice, closing his eyes, he relaxed,

'**Round and round the cobbler's bench **

**The Horse chased the King,' **

'**The Horse thought 'twas all in fun**

**Pop! Goes the King!'  
**

**  
**Ichigo's eyes widened, that voice it was-,

'**Aokinomi, that's meh name King, even though I keep telling ya its Zangetsu, that would just be weird, uh King?**' The hollow pause as Ichigo sat up his breathing labored.

'You made him hyperventilate.' A small childish voice pointed out, there was a pause and then,

'**Who the hell are you?' **The hollow screech, obviously displeased at not knowing the voice,

'Shirosaki, you shouldn't swear in front of a child! His name is Sochi…He has been here the whole time…Did you not notice him?' A woman's voice asked Aokinomi's,

'**Shad up Keiji!**' It screeched, Ichigo held his head tightly, it felt like it was about to explode.

'_**Do shut up Shirosaki, if you're giving **_**me**_** a headache, I wonder how much pain the Emperor is in, hm?'**_

Ichigo gasped and whispered into the silent air,

"I thought I got rid of you all."

'Now, honey, we are just as much part of this body as you are.' Keiji commented softly, Sochi spoke up again,

'Mother, that made no sense.' There was a pause, and some snickering and the sound of someone being slapped.

'_**I agree, Keiji let me do the talking,**_' Ichigo felt himself being pulled into his inner mind. Closing his eyes he drifted into his head,

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself in a dark office, the same on from earlier. Getting off the couch he was laying on, he walked over to a large window. The city was his mind, so why as the skyscrapers black and red and pointed?

"It's because of the effect we have on your mind." A dark male voice said, spinning around, Ichigo found himself looking at five people. The only woman shoed a child out of the room, who gave him an odd look on his way out.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded his voice low and dangerous. The woman laughed,

"No need for the hostility! You know Zangetsu, and also Shirosaki, but he never told his name did he? My name is Hissori Keiji." The woman laughed smoothing out her kimono. Ichigo looked towards the one green eyed man who reminded him of the 4th Espada.

"Aka Akumu." The man said his voice still cold.

"Why am I here?" Shirosaki would have liked to make a smart-ass but before Ichigo had arrived Keiji had attacked him with duck tape. Zangetsu smiled fatherly,

"Let's sit, and we'll explain."

Rukia walked into Ichigo's room after being sent by Yuzu to announce dinner. The orange haired teen was lying with his back to the door, deep in slumber. Rukia paused not wanting to wake the boy, who hadn't been sleeping much lately.

The black haired Shinigami closed the door softly and returned downstairs to tell the rest of the Kurosaki house that Ichigo would be absent, again, from dinner.

The girl however did not see the troubled look on Ichigo features as he slept.

**A/N: Yes an update, I know, I haven't updated in awhile and it is really really short…I hope I don't get used to less than three pages typed… Hopefully nobody mines the OCs, and the lateness of this update. My school is out for the summer, meaning, I will update more often when I can get on the computer, because for some reason it's harder to get on the computer during the summer than in the school year…I am ranting…Gomen….**

**Ja-ne**

**Flightless Bird**


End file.
